G, de gafas y genes
by NieA-29
Summary: Albus y Scorpius no habían hablado nunca en los 3 años que llevaban juntos en la escuela. Un pequeño incidente puede que cambie las cosas.


Oh dios mio! después de años... Niea vuelve al fandom que la vió nacer y crecer XD He tardado muchísimo pero por fin puedo contribuir una vez más al fandom de HP, esta vez con un pequeño fanfic centrado en la nueva generación!

Espero que les guste!

**G, de gafas y genes.**

Todo lo que había ante él era borroso, distinguía levemente loa cuadros en las paredes, las estatuas en las esquinas… Pero confiaba en poder llegar a la sala común sin incidentes, entrar en su dormitorio y ponerse unas lentillas nuevas.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan patoso? Maldito Gabriel, mira que tropezarse y tirarle encima el caldero… La poción le había entrado en los ojos y había tenido que ir corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara. Los ojos le picaban de tal manera que se había visto obligado a quitarse las lentillas. Ahora notaba como el líquido se solidificaba y se hacía costra en su espalda, como el cabello húmedo se le pegaba a la frente… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, esperaba que la poción no tuviera en él ningún efecto extraño.

Un momento… En Hogwarts había muchas cosas raras que se movían, hasta las escaleras cambiaban de lugar… ¿pero qué era eso que avanzaba hacia él?

-¿Albus?

Oh, reconocía esa voz. Albus fijó la vista y la figura frente a él se acercó un poco más. Sí, también reconocía ese cabello rubio y esa espalda erguida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Iba a la sala común.

Scorpius se le acercó y Albus se tensó, nervioso por no poder ver con claridad lo que sucedía. El chico rubio se puso tras él y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Albus.

-¿Qué haces? —preguntó este.

-Estás yendo en dirección contraria, ¿después de tres años aun no te sabes el camino?

Albus notó el leve tono de mofa en la voz del chico y fue a contestarle que por supuesto sabía el camino, muchísimos más pasajes de los que él llegaría a conocer jamás. Pero calló, no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto, nadie debía saber que llevaba gafas…

-¿Has tenido problemas con las lentillas? —dijo Scorpius empujándole y haciéndole andar en la buena dirección. Albus se paró y se giró, fijando la vista en los ojos azul oscuro del otro chico.

-¿Cómo…?

-Por favor Albus, esa mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido… Aunque lo acabo de descubrir, nunca lo hubiera dicho.

Scorpius volvió a empujarle y Albus empezó a andar de nuevo.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —preguntó— No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?

-Claro. No quieres que haya nada que te relacione con tu padre, ¿no? —Albus fue a contestar, indignado, que no era eso, cuando Scorpius volvió a hablar— A parte, claro está, de tu pelo, tus ojos verdes, tu nombre…

Albus cerró la boca y se fijó en que ya habían llegado ante el cuadro que protegía la entrada. Scorpius se separó de él y se colocó enfrente suyo.

-No puedes negar quien eres, hagas lo que hagas seguirá en tu sangre y tus genes, te lo digo yo. Créeme, he intentado desvincularme de mi apellido muchas veces.

Albus miró al chico fijamente, forzando la vista, y asintió. Aunque el apellido Malfoy hubiera ido recuperándose con los años gracias al duro trabajo del padre de Scorpius aun había mucha gente que no confiaba en él. Como su tío o incluso su madre.

Scorpius se giró y dijo la contraseña, Albus le siguió, observando la sombra negra que le servía de guía hasta los dormitorios. ¿Por qué nunca había hablado con él? Tres años y no podía recordar nada que no fuera algún saludo cordial en los pasillos.

El apellido… Claro, el miedo, la desconfianza, todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de su tío Ron y lo que había leído en los libros de historia habían formado una bola de imaginaciones e ideas que le habían impedido ver más allá. Aunque su padre siempre le hubiera dicho que no hiciera caso de ellas, que él podía hablar y ser amigo de quien quisiera si era eso lo que le hacía feliz. Su padre había dado ejemplo trabando una extraña amistad con el , su padre había tenido razón… le dijo que no pasaba nada si el sombrero le elegía para ir a Slytherin y así había sido, sólo había tenido que aguantar bromas de James y su tío durante el primer año, pero tal y como le había prometido no había habido ningún problema. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse amigo de Scorpius?

Albus abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y cogió las gafas negras que descansaban en él junto a la caja de lentillas. ¡Por fin! El mundo volvía a su sitio. El chico se giró y vio a Scorpius guardando los libros ordenadamente en el baúl.

-¿Vienes a comer? —le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

Scorpius se giró, asintiendo, y al ver al chico con las gafas puestas alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta. La contestación de Albus fue un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Scorpius se levantó, alisó los pantalones y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

-Pues te quedan bien ¿Pero no sería mejor que fueran redondas? —Albus rió ante la broma.

-¿Y tú, por qué no te tiñes de negro?

-Ya lo hice, una semana castigado.

Albus se sorprendió y empezó a preguntarle por los detalles mientras bajaban las escaleras y salían de la sala común, ninguno de los dos siendo consciente de las miradas sorprendidas que les seguían.

------

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

**Niea.**


End file.
